Total Drama Wicked
by wicked Rock Star
Summary: The wicked witch is died and everyone just love Lindsay the Good. However, is possibly that these two were friends many years ago and that they are not what they were? Basic on the Musical Wicked. LxTxG
1. Chapter 1

What's up everyone? So this is my first story which is the Total Drama Island version of the musical Wicked which I do not either. Before I start the first chapter that will be the next chapter, I want to point out a couple of things. The first point is that I will have included the songs with chapters since, in my opinion, the songs are really good. The second point is that I would like to give some shout outs/apologize to a couple of people. The first one would go to eframtheretardedrabbit for their Wicked: Avatar Style story. I know it is not Total Drama Island but I feel that it help me get inspired to do this story and I want to apologize to eframtheretardedrabbit since some of the lines or quotes may be the same but the reason behind this is that they just come from the musical itself and there is probably no way without stating those lines or quotes. If you want to read the story, it is on my favorite list. I also want to give a shout out to Jenn the Cat since she did have a chapter on the cast of TDI doing the song Defying Gravity in her story TDI Night Live! I just want to mention this to give credit where it is due and to let people know where the can find some similar stuff. If you do want to read that chapter, it is the fifth chapter which is called Obeying Gravity.

There are also three YouTube videos that I think I should mention. One of them is amazimg1067's TDI WICKED TRAILER, which is another item that inspired me to do this. You can find it on YouTube by putting in the search box total drama island-wicked trailer. The second is EpicTurtleMistress's Lindsay-Popular. You can it by putting in Lindsay-popular. The third one is pandaexpresslover33's TDI Wicked. This one is basically who they think who should be specific characters from the musical. You can find it related videos of the TDI WICKED TRAILER I mention earlier. The third point is that I need a little help with casting the Wicked cast. Here are my ideas so far:

Elphaba- Gwen (I know that some people that I mention have Gwen down for Elphaba, and in the Wicked: Avatar Style, Elphaba is Mai who in a way reassembles Gwen in a way. However, it probably just works better this way.)

Glinda- Lindsay (super easy to cast)

Fiyero- Trent ( My first idea for Fiyero was to be Geoff and have Bridgette as Elphaba. If you do see Lindsay-Popular, you would notice that they have Bridgette as Elphaba, but I felt that Geoff was like Fiyero for his partying and Bridgette was like Elphaba for her kindness to animals. However like I said in above about Gwen being Elphaba, it just works better this way.)

The Wizard- Chris

The rest of the cast I either have a no idea to what I going to do or I need a little help of who to choose since I first saw the TDI WICKED TRAILER before I decide to do this story. Also, I don't want it to seem that I just copy amazing1067 and try to do it as my own. However, I have to say that after seeing her trailer and reading more about the story and the show in the second season, it would make some sense to make Courtney as Nessa and the use of Duncan as Boq was quite clever. Anyway, I am going to need a little help with this story. If any one has any suggestions about who any of the characters should be, please tell me. I kind of want to start the first chapter about a week or so. For the people who have not read, saw, or heard about the ending of the musical, **please do not read the following sentence. **I am also going to sooner or later put up a link for ToonGenius's TDI version of The Wizard of Oz that could of prove my point of the Geoff/Fiyero. Okay, thanks; see you guys later.


	2. No One Mourns the Wicked

**So before I begin the chapter, I would like to thanks everyone for the reviews. I would also like to thank Scalec since they helped me with the most of the cast. However, I still need a little help with the rest of the cast. At the end of the chapter, there is a list of ideas of the remaining roles and the suggestions that Scalec made. So get ready for the first chapter of ****Total Drama Wicked****!**

**Song used for this chapter: **_**No One Mourns the Wicked**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter One: No One Mourns the Wicked

It was a miracle for everyone in Oz. The Wicked Witch of the West was finally gone and the people of Oz were rejoice and relived that she had died.

_Good News! She's dead!_

_The Witch of the West is dead!_

_The wickedest witch there ever was _

_The enemy of all of us here in Oz_

_Is dead!_

_Good News! Good News!_

As they were celebrating the death of the enemy, a person in the crowd spotted a large bubble in the air and knew exalty who was in the bubble.

"Look, it's Lindsay," the person shouted while pointing at the bubble.

Everyone look up to see Lindsay the Good. Unlike the Wicked Witch, Lindsay was beautiful, kind, and used her magic for good. The crowd saw her in a beautiful blue grown which match her blues eyes, goueous crown on her blond hair, and the septer in her hand. The crowd begins to cheer for her.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see me, isn't?" she said as everyone confirmed with a yes.

"No need to response, it was rhetorical." She spoke once again as she was right above of the crowd.

"Fellow Ozians."

_Let us be glad_

_Let us be grateful_

_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue _

_The wicked workings of you-know-who_

_Isn't nice to know_

_That good will conquer evil?_

_The truth we all believe'll by and by_

_Outlive a lie_

_For you and-_

"Lindsay!" a man said while cutting her off. "Just how dead is she?"

"Because there has been such much rumor and speculation…innuendo and …outuendo. Let me help get the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the thirteen hour, the direct result caused by a bucket of water thrown by a young teenage girl." When she said that, the large crowd began to talk to each other and then pause to what else Lindsay had to say. "Yes, citizens of Oz. The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!" There was many cheering and yells of joy to hear the Wicked Witch was acculty dead.

"_No one mourns the Wicked_" a young man screamed as soon as the cheering had died down.

"_No one cries 'They will not returned_'" a woman roared.

"_No one lays a lily on their grave_", the whole crowd howls.

"_The good man scorns the wicked_" an old man screech.

"_Though their lives, our children learn_" a group of young mothers shriek perfectly together.

"_When we miss, when we misbehave_" the crowd yelled before Lindsay's bubble slowly came down that she could greet all of them.

_And goodness know_

_The Wicked's lives are alone_

_Goodness know _

_The Wicked die alone_

_It just shows when you're Wicked_

_You left alone _

_On your own_

By this time, Lindsay had got off the bubble and people begun to bow to her and kissing her hand.

_Yes, Goodness know_

_The Wicked's lives are alone_

_Goodness know _

_The Wicked cry alone_

_Nothing grows for the Wicked_

_They reap only_

_What they've sown_

"Lindsay, why are people wicked?" a young woman asked.

"That's a good question, one that many people confuse. Are people wicked or do they have wickedness thrust upon them. After all she had a childhood. She had a father who just happens to be a governor of Munchkin Land and she had a mother as many do." Lindsay said while a scene was showing the past of what happen even before the witch was born.

_Flashback: _24 years ago

"I'm off to the meeting, dear", Aiden, the father of the witch, said to his wife, Sophie.

"Coming, dear" she said as open the door and put his hat on his head.

"_How I hate to go and leave you alone" _he said while hugging her.

"_That ok, it's just one night_" she said while patting his back.

"_But know that you're in my heart while I'm out your sight_" he then kiss her and left for the meeting.

"And like every family, they have their secrets" Lindsay said while the scene continue.

Sophie smile and waved until Aiden close the door and immpednly wipe the kiss off her face and dust herself off from the hug. Then, she opens the backdoor to reveal a young man in green suit with black hair. However, the green top hat that he was wearing blocks his face. As soon as he came into the house, he and Sophie started kissing and dancing. He then pulls out a little green bottle and Sophie immediately screams for joy at the present.

_Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty_

_I gotten one more night here, left in town_

_So have another drink of green elixir _

_And we'll have ourselves a little mixer_

_Have another swallow, little lady_

_And follow me down_

"And from the moment she was born, she was-um-well- different!" Lindsay said while

Sophie and the man disappear and a new scene was shown.

It was nine months after Aiden's meeting and Sophie's affair and all was calm… that is before Sophie's water broke.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" she screams while her husband and the midwife rush in to help her.

"It's coming" the midwife, Charlotte, said as she help Sophie get in her bed to deliver the baby.

"Now?" Aiden said auxly.

"The baby coming" Charlotte said.

"And how?" he said while moving close to the midwife to see the child. A couple minutes and many screams later, the baby was final born.

"_I see a nose_" Charlotte pointed out.

"_I see a curl_" Aiden noticed.

"_It's a beautiful, lovely, prefect little --_" their smiles immediately faded away when they saw the girl baby for the first time. Charlotte screams at the sight of her.

"Sweet Oz" Aiden shouted.

"What is it? What's wrong" Sophie said being very scary of what happen to her child.

"_How come it be?_" Charlotte wondered.

"_What come mean?_" Aiden asked.

"_It's atrocious._" Charlotte stated.

"_It's obscene_" Aiden shouted.

"_Like a froggy, ferny cabbage, the baby is unnaturally_" Aiden and Charlotte both said while Charlotte show the baby to Sophie. "_Green_" as they both stated together Charlotte that the baby's skin was in fact green. She then gently rocks the baby and offered Aiden to hold her.

"Take it away" he said ashamed of his daughter. Charlotte tried again but Aiden response with the same answer but this time, it was much louder and demanding.

"Take it away!" he shouted as he walked out of the room. Then the scene fade as Charlotte gave the baby to Sophie.

"So you see-it couldn't have been easy for her" Lindsay said to the crowd. However, the crowd just keeps cheering that the witch was dead.

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

_Now at last, she die and gone!_

_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land_

_And Goodness know _

_We know what Goodness is_

_Goodness knows _

_The Wicked die alone_

"_She died alone" _Lindsay shouted.

_Woe to those _

_Who spurn what Goodness is _

_They are shown_

_No one mourns the Wicked_

"_Good news" Lindsay shouted._

_No one mourns the Wicked _

"_Good news" Lindsay shouted again._

_No one mourns the Wicked_

_Wicked_

_Wicked_

"Well, I must be on my way since there is such so much to do with the wizard's unexpected departure and everything else that needs to get done. So if there are no more questions, I'll be on my way" Lindsay said while walking toward her bubble only to get stop by hearing a voice behind her.

"Wait, Lindsay, I have a question that I must know the answer to." The voice of a man said. Lindsay turns around to see the man. "Of course sir, what is your question?"

"Is it true you were her friend?" the man asked while everyone was shocked that Lindsay could friends the witch.

Lindsay had no idea how to answer that question at all. "Well-I-ummmm-during one's life-ummm-in many ways-I was." She knew that she couldn't keep it a secret anymore so she sighted and said "Yes."

**So that is the first chapter, so I hope you guys like it. I still need help for the roles of Boq, Nessa, and ****Madame Morrible****. **** I will need some help for Boq, so please give me some suggests. For the other two roles, I plan to make one of them Heather and the other Courtney. I know that I mentioned in the last chapter that Courtney was Nessa in amazimg1067's ****TDI****WICKED TRAILER**** but anything can happen while pick the cast for the final time. I'll probably put up a poll which person you want for one of these roles. I can't update a new chapter until I get these roles done. Here is the list of ****Scalec's suggestions :**

**Heather or Countery as Madame Morrible( either one of could be Nessa )**

**Noah as Dr. Dillamond (probably going to keep him as goat and not change him)**

**Dj as the Lion (sorry ****ToonGenius since they had Dj as the lion .)**

**Bridgette as Dorothy( sorry PurpleFunkytown since they had Bridgette as Dorothy too.)**

**And Cody as the flying monkey aka Chistery **

**One other thing since there has been some technique difficulties, I am unable to get a link for Total Drama Island version of **_**The Wizard of Oz.**_** However it is still on Deviant Art if any one still want to see it. See you guys later and please Read and Review. **


	3. Dear Old Shiz and The Wizard and I

**Welcome to the next chapter of ****Total Drama Wicked!**** Before I begin the chapter, I just want to thanks Scalec, Elphaba818, and Aravi Velez for suggest who should be who in this chapter. So, I am happy to say that I'm finally done with all the main parts of this story. As for the remaining cast, Duncan will play Boq, Courtney will play Nessa, and Heather will play Madame Morrible. Sorry, amazing1067 since she had all these characters down for these roles in her trailer. So here is chapter two of ****Total Drama Wicked****!**

**Songs used in this chapter: **_**Dear Old Shiz and Wizard and I**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Wicked.**

------------

The crowd was shock and dismayed to find out that their beloved Lindsay was friends with wickedest person of their time.

"But that depends on what you mean by 'friend'" Lindsay quickly said as she was went closer to the crowd and farer away from her bubble. "I did know her … well that is our paths did cross… at school." She said remembering the green witch "But you must understand that was a long time ago and we were both …. very young."

_Flashback:_ 4 years ago

It was a beautiful august day at Old Shiz University when all of the new students were coming for their first day. The future Wicked Witch of the West, or Gwen or Gwendolyn which was her real name, walked through the doors of the University's main building with her suitcase and note pad for drawing. She wore a nary blue dress, a nary blue knitted hat, black boots, glasses, and her short black and blue hair was in a bun. As she enters the building, she found pictures of the founders of the school and flags of the mascot and school colors on it. Gwen was walking and smiling, having hopes for the school. However when the other students looked at her, they would scream, run away, or even faint. Gwen just keep walking but she did try to shake hands with a green-haired delinquent named Duncan, whose uniform had holes in it and the sleeves were ripped up. However, Duncan just steps back a couple of feet and left her. While all of this was going on, the choir was singing the school's song in the background.

_O hallow halls and vine-draped walls_

_The proudliest sight there is (sight there is)_

_When grey and sere our hair half turned_

_We shall still revere the lessons learned_

_In our days at dear old Shiz (dear old Shiz)_

_Our days at Dear Old….._

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ol"_ a younger version of Lindsay, or Lindseigh as she was known back then, sang. She was wearing a new white uniform and hat while she was on a mountain of suitcases. As she came out, most of the students quick come and listen to her.

"_Dear Old Shiz_" the choir and Lindseigh sang. After the song, Lindseigh and the other students just stated that the green girl.

"What? What are you all looking?" Gwen asked however knowing that they were looking at her skin, she decide to have some fun with them. "Ohhh, do I have something in my teeth. Wait, is my underskirt showing?" she asked before putting her suitcase and note pad on the floor and went closer to the crowd. "Ok, let's just get this over with" she began to say in a serious tone "No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I have always been green. No, I didn't eat any grass as a child."

"Gwendolyn!" Adian shouted at Gwen as he wheeled her younger sister, Courtney, into the building. Courtney was wearing a navy blue uniform on her mocha skin and a blue headband on her brown hair.

"Just a sec" Gwen said while pointing toward Courtney "This is my sister, Country. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color."

"Gwendolyn!!" Adian shouted again as Gwen walked toward him after getting her suitcase and notepad. "Stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending to this school only one reason and that is--"

"I know, I know" Gwen said emotionless while cutting him off "To look after Courtney"

"My little girl" he said smiling at Courtney "A paring gift."

"Father" Courtney said acting flatter. Adian then pulled out a box and opens it to reveal beautiful jewelry shoes. "Jewelry shoes!" Courtney said smiling while taking one out of the box to look at up close.

"As befit the future governor of Munchkin Land" Adian said while giving Courtney a kiss on the head. He then went over to Gwen, slap the box in her face, and shove it to her. "Gwendolyn, take care of your sister and try not to talk so much." He said before leaving Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah, good bye to you too" Gwen mumbled.

"Gwendolyn--" Courtney sighed, trying to deal with Gwen being upset that their father didn't get any thing for her.

"Well, what could he get me? I tend to clash with everything" Gwen said to Courtney as a sign to forget about it. Gwen then gave Courtney the box to put the shoe back in.

"Welcome, new student" a woman said while coming in with the rest of the faculty members. She had black raven hair in a pony tail and a pink kimono. "I am Madame Heather, the headmistress at Shiz University." She continues saying, "And if you're here to study law, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for the rest of the faculty that we have the highest hope for some of you. Now-" She then spotted Courtney and immediately rush to her side. "You must be the governor's daughter. Miss Courtney, isn't it? What a tragically beautiful face you have!" she said complementing Courtney and then begin to turn toward Gwen. "And you must be--" Instead of finishing her sentence, Heather let out a scream right in Gwen's face.

"Thanks, I get that a lot" Gwen said emotionless "I'm the other girl, Gwendolyn or Gwen for short. I'm beautifully tragic."

"Well, I'm sure you're very bright" Heather said while putting on a fake smile while Lindseigh who had got off the mountain of suitcases and was talking to a group of people. She then heard this and decides to comment

"Bright? Hello! She's perfectly phosphorescent." Lindseigh joked while all of the students laughed their heads and Gwen shot her a cold glance.

"Now, regarding room assignments--" Gwen and Lindseigh's hand immediately coming up, but Heather saw Lindseigh's hand come up first. "Yes, dear. Do you have a question about rooms?" Heather asked her.

"No, Madame Heather. But thanks for asking, but I have already been assigned to a private suite" After Lindseigh said this, most of the students were about to come to her to complain, but she raised her hands to stop them. "But you all can visit me any time, you want." Just then two high screams of joy came of two girls after they heard this news. One was tall, tan, thin, and wearing a blue uniform with blue pig tails in her hair. While the other one was pudgy, fair-skinned, short, and wearing the same uniform and pig tails as the first girl.

"How good of you" the first girl, Katie said.

"You are too good" the second girl, Sadie said agreeing with Katie.

"No, I'm not" Lindseigh said smiling.

"Yes, you are" both girls said together perfectly.

"No, stop" Lindseigh said before flipping her hair, enjoying the attention.

"Excuse me" Heather said losing her patience "Do you have a question?"

"Yes, you see I am Lindseigh Upper of the Upper Uplands and--" Lindseigh said before pulling Heather to the side to tell her story. "I have applied to your sorcery seminar for being my sole purpose for attending Shiz. To study sorcery with you" she said before playfully bumping hips with Heather before continuing. "Perhaps, you have read my essay, Magic Wands: Need They Have a Point?"

"Oh yes" Heather said remembering how terrible it was. "However, I don't teach my seminar every semester, unless someone special was to come along."

"Exactly" Lindsiegh said being disappointed.

"Madame Heather" Gwen finally said after waiting for Lindseigh to stop talking. "We have not received our room assignments" she said referring to her and her sister.

"The governor made his concern for your sister very important to him, so I though it was best that she shared my compartment where I can assist as need" Heather said.

"But I have always look after my sister--"

"Gwendolyn" Courtney said while moving her arm toward her as a sign to shut up since she like the idea of having her own her suite.

"However, he never mentioned anything about you. But don't worry, we'll find some place to put you" Heather said as she went to the rest of the faculty members to discuss where to put Gwen.

"But, Madame Heather" Gwen said walking toward her to tell her that she needed to take care of her sister.

"You know, I don't think she read my essay" Lindseigh said to Katie and Sadie.

"That is so unfair, you should say something" Duncan said even though it wasn't his way on doing things but though it would be Lindseigh's way.

"Should I?' Lindseigh wonder.

"Which of you young ladies would be so kind enough to share your room with Miss Gwendolyn?" Heather said coming to back to the students, after realizing that Gwen would have to share a room with someone.

"Madame Heather" Lindseigh said while raising her hand.

"Thank you, dear" Heather said believing that Lindseigh was volunteering.

"For what?" Lindseigh said while being puzzled.

"For volunteering"

"WHAT?" Lindseigh said even more puzzled than she was before.

" So, Miss Gwendolyn, you can room with Miss Lindseigh" Heather said while Gwen and Lindseigh gave each other cold stares before Lindseigh started to back away from the both of them.

"But Madame Heather, you don't understand--" Gwen begun to say but Heather cutting her off by telling all of the girls to go to their dorms.

"No, no, no, Madame Heather--" Gwen began to say while moving closer to Courtney.

"Gwen, please I'll be alright" Courtney said trying to calm her down as Heather begun to wheel her away.

"But Courtney, I promised our father--" Gwen began to said but Heather cut her off again by telling the boys to get to their dorms.

"LET HER GO!" Gwen yelled as she threw her suitcase and notepad on the floor and threw her arms down. She heard screaming as she turn around to see that Courtney's wheelchair was spinning around in circle and then moving right back to Gwen.

"How did you do that?" Heather asked surprised at what just happen.

"How did she do that?" Lindseigh asked very OMG of Gwen did.

"Gwendolyn, I can't believe you!" Courtney snapped at her sister "You said that things will be different here!" 

"You mean this has happen before?" Heather asked cuousiety about the green girl.

"Well, something just comes over me. Something that I can't describe, but I'll try to control myself" Gwen said to Heather before going to down to Courtney. "I'm sorry, Courtney."

"What? Never apologized for a talent. Talent is a gift, and that's my special talent. Encouraging talent!" Heather said before pulling Gwen close to her. "Have you considered a career in sorcery?"

"Not really".

"I shall teach you privately and take no other students"

"WHAT?" Lindseigh, who was listen to all of this, almost shouted.

"Oh, Miss Gwendolyn" Heather began to tell Gwen. "_Many years, I have waited for a gift like yours to appear. Why, I predict the Wizard could make you his magic grand_ _vizier!"_

"The Wizard?" Gwen said both shock and amazed.

"_My dear, my dear_" Heather continued.

_I'll write at once to the Wizard_

_Tell him of you in advance_

_With a talent like yours, dear_

_There is a definite-ish chance_

_If you work as you should_

_You'll be making good_

"Madame Heather" Lindseigh began to complain.

"Not now, dear" Heather said cutting her before telling everyone to go to their rooms and a couple of faculty members help Courtney to her room. The only ones in the room now were Gwen and Lindseigh.

"Something's wrong, I didn't get my way" Lindseigh shocked of what happen. "I need to lie down."

As Lindseigh left, Gwen was think what just happen to her.

_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried _

_To suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could _

_Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good_

_So I'll make good_

Gwen then grabbed her stuff and began to make her way to her room. On the way, she though of what it would be like when she first meets the Wizard. 

_When I meet the Wizard_

_Once I prove my worth_

_And then I meet the Wizard_

_What I've waited for since.._

_Since birth!_

_And with all his Wizard wisdom_

_By my looks, he won't be blinded_

_Do you think the Wizard is dumb?_

_Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?_

_No! He'll say to me._

"_I see who you truly are-_

_A girl of who I can rely!"_

_And that's how we'll _

_The Wizard and I_

As Gwen was walking into the building that her dorm was in, she though what it would be like to work with the Wizard.

_Once I'm with the Wizard_

_My whole life will change_

'_Cuz once you're with the Wizard_

_No thinks you're strange_

_No father is not proud of you,_

_No sister acts ashamed_

_And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed_

_And this gift or this curse_

_I have inside_

_Maybe at last, I'll know why _

_When we are hand in hand_

_The Wizard and I_

As Gwen countied to her dorm, she though of something that the Wizard would do for her if she worked really hard.

_And one day, he'll say to me, "Gwendolyn"_

_A girl who is so superior,_

_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside_

_Have a matching exterior?_

_And since folks here to an absurd degree_

_Seem fixated on your verdigris._

_Would it be all right by you _

_If I de-greenify you?"_

_And though of course,_

_That's not important to me._

"_All right, why not?" I'll reply_

_Oh what a pair we'll be_

_The Wizard and I; _

_Yes, what a pair we'll be_

_The Wizard and…_

Just Gwen got on the floor that her dorm was on, she had a vision in her head. In the vision, a small town in Oz was celebrating something or someone.

_Unlimited_

_My future is unlimited _

_And I've just had a vision_

_Almost like a prophecy_

_I know- it sound truly crazy_

_And true, the vision's hazy_

_But I swear, someday there'll be_

_A celebration throughout Oz_

_That's all to do with me!_

_  
And I'll stand there with the Wizard_

_Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it,_

_I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be_

_For the rest of my life_

_And I'll want nothing else_

_Till I die._

_Held in such high esteem_

_When people see me, they will scream_

_For half of Oz's favorite team;_

_The Wizard _

_And I!!!_

When Gwen finally made it to her dorm, she found Lindseigh and Katie and Sadie, who were comforting Lindseigh.

"I hope you realize that I blame you for ruining my dreams to study sorcery, you weird green girl." Lindseigh shouted at Gwen.

"Yeah, your entire fault" Katie and Sadie said together perfectly.

Gwen just rolled her eyes at the anger mob. She then knew even though it would only take a couple of weeks to hear back from the Wizard, it was going to be a long few weeks.

________________________________________________________________________  
**So that was chapter two, I hope you guys like it. Just so no one gets confused, the final scene with Gwen and Lindsay (Lindseigh) was not in the musical. I just put in there so you guys could get a taste of the next chapter. In that last scene, I put in two references from Total Drama Island. The first one was from **_**Not Quite Famous**_** where Courtney is looking at her broken violin and Katie and Sadie are with her. Then, Bridgette comes in to the scene and Courtney totally let Bridgette have it. The second one is when Lindseigh says "weird, green girl", it is a reference from though out the series where Heather calls Gwen "weird, Goth girl." See you guys later. **

**R&R**


	4. What is this feeling?

**So here is the next chapter of ****Total Drama Wicked.**** Sorry, that it is very, very late. Before I started that the chapter, I just want to answer Kool Broadway Reader's question. I know all of what happen in the musical because I look up the scenes on YouTube to make sure the story stays to the musical. Enjoy the chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Song Used: What is This Feeling?**

* * *

Chapter 3: What is this feeling?

"_Dearest momsie and popsicle_" Lindseigh wrote to her loving parents.

"_My dear father_" Gwen wrote to her father, who would probably quickly read the letter and then throw it.

"_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz_" both girls wrote in their letter.

"_But of course, I'll take care of Courtney_" Gwen wrote to calm her father down.

"_But of course, I'll rise above it_" Lindseigh wrote.

"_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond_" both girls put in their letter "_Yes, there's been some confusion. For you see, my roommate is_…"

"_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe"_ Lindseigh wrote as she looked at Gwen. When Gwen looking at her, she could think of the perferct word to described Lindseigh and wrote "_Blonde_."

It was a week after school had begun and the two girls hated each other more than anyone has ever hated another person before. According to Gwen's numbers that she kept on a conner of her notepad, Lindseigh had invite Katie and Sadie to her and Gwen's room forty five times. Most of those times, they would complain how Gwen destroy Lindseigh's dream of studying sorcery or joke about her skin. Gwen hated Lindseigh for being so snoopy and always jokes about her and her skin. One day when they both were in the dorm, they both sensed a feeling for the other girl that they have never felt before.

"_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_" Lindseigh wondered.

"_I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you"_ Gwen said while looking at the blonde.

"_My pulse is rushing_" Lindseigh said while checking her pulse.

"_My head is reeling_" Gwen said after realizing her head was acing.

"_My face is flushing_" Lindseigh said noticing her checks were bright red.

"_What is this feeling?"_ Both girls wondered.

_Fervid as a flame, _

_Does it have a name? _

_Yes! Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

"_For your face"_ Lindseigh said pointing Gwen's green face.

"_Your voice_" Gwen said coldly.

"_Your clothing_" Lindseigh snap at her.

"_Let's just say_" Both girls added. "_I loathe it all_"

_Ev'ry little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

Later that day, Gwen was walking back from her class when she saw Lindseigh in the courtyard talking to people. Even through, she was a twenty feet away from the blond, she could hear every word she was saying.

"She just sits there and draws in that book of hers. She won't even looked at me" Lindseigh said while Gwen rolled her eyes as the people around her was eating it up and felt bad for her.

_Dear Lindseigh, you are just too good_

_How do you stand it? I don't think I could!_

_She's a terror! She's a Tartar!_

_We don'rt mean to show a bias,_

_But Lindseigh, you're a martyr!_

"_Well_" Lindseigh said while acting innocented. "_These things are sent to try us._" As soon as Lindseigh finish her sentence, the people in the group spotted Gwen. They then came toward her, circle around her, and whispered among their selves.

_Poor Lindseigh, forced to reside_

_With someone so disgusticified_

_We just want to tell__  
__We're all on your side! _

_We share your…._

Just then Gwen moved out of the circle of people and went closer to Lindseigh as she came closer to Gwen.

_What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh_  
_Loathing!_

_There's a strange exhilaration_  
"_loathing_" the students shouted.  
_In such total detestation_  
"_loathing_" the students shouted again.  
_It's so pure, so strong_  
"_So strong!"_  
_Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be..._  
"_loathing..."_  
_loathing  
For forever..._  
"_loathing..."_  
_loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!_  
"_Loathing Unadulterated loathing"_the students shouted as Gwen made it look like she was walking away but she then immdently turned and shouted at Lindseigh,

"_Boo!"_

"_AH!"_ Lindseigh shrieked as Gwen then walked away with a big smile on her face

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Don't forget try to look up my other TDI story, ****Eye of the Tiger****. I do need help with this story. Thanks. Bye.**


End file.
